


Birth of The Warrior

by Innerdelusionkid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Grillby and reader are siblings, Grillby fought in war, Grillby is compassionate, Human/Monster War, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Reader-Insert, character comes back to life, im bad at tagging, reader is female, reader/sans - Freeform, romance eventually, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerdelusionkid/pseuds/Innerdelusionkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{SUMMARY UPDATED BEFORE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REWRITTEN AND POSTED}</p><p>Long ago, There were two major kingdoms in the world: Venalech, The kingdom of Monsters and Llynisle, The kingdom of Humans. The two kingdoms existed together peacefully. Humans and Monsters would mingle together, becoming friends, marrying, and even adopt children of the opposite race. The times were nice. </p><p>Then...King Magore of the Monster kingdom was assassinated...</p><p>His son, Asgore, took over the throne. He was still young and naive, declaring a war that could not be won. His wife Queen Toriel tried to stop him. She told him that it was a horrible idea. But he did not head her warnings. The two races separated, with the majority of the lands mages joining the human forces. Only a handful of them stayed with the monsters. Like myself. My family was with the monsters, with my people. When I was drafted to the war, it was devastating, but I managed with the help of my friends. We fought until the end, when we were sealed underground. I was one of the many many casualties that appeared at the end battle, having been caught directly by a fatal spell...I had died. But somehow, 800 years later, I returned, with the birth of a new age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of The Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> IS BEING REWRITTEN, THIS IS THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER I HAD EVER MADE FOR THIS STORY.
> 
> Information is being changed, and a lot of details and character relationships will change as well.
> 
> The story will also be a lot slower, so I will either have this entire (rewritten) chapter as your time in the past, or it will be sectioned off.

It wasn't always a fight for peoples lives. It used to be warm sunny days spending your time napping or playing in the warm fields of The Kingdom of Liandra. Children running through the streets, a few monster children within the groups and grown monsters wandering the streets of the town. It was what you were used to, or what had been anyway. When King Oberon the former king of monsters passed away by the hands of a human assassin, His brother Asgore took up the throne while His sister-in-law mourned. He was kind and gentle to his people just like his brother was although he was cold and heartless to the humans of the opposite kingdom. He declared war against the kingdom, the kingdom you had once envied. 

It was long, bloody and a time of grief. The monsters and few humans in kingdom fought hard, no mercy from their side. You had raised in the ranks, coming to be a greatly respected general beside King Asgore who treated you as he would a friend and in a sense you were. You plotted along with W.D Gaster the head scientist, as you thought of plans to destroy the enemy fleets. Your battles although long and looking towards victory almost all failed. You lost soldiers over soldiers, all warriors brave and fearless to fight for their kind all died to the hand of the steel blade of a human or the spells of the mages. You cried until you could no longer cry anymore and fought until you were sure no inch of your body was unscarred, you roared like the many beast you fought along as you slashed through opponents as though they were butter. 

You took no mercy on their damned souls. By the ends of each battle you held a smile on your face, a wicked smile as tears streamed down your cheeks in streams. Your spark went out more than once, your spark was the semblance of your soul, your magic. You were one of the rare humans, called Thundershakers that had the ability to control and form electricity from within their very being and to control it their whim. Grillby being the only monster Elemental with the ability to create small shocks had to restart your heart and feed your soul those times you went down. His Mother was a good friend of your parents and had raised you when they passed, Grillby was like your older brother and you both watched each others backs thoroughly enough. 

Your kind, the monster kind was falling and you had no choice but you to retreat towards Mt. Ebott your only hope was to hide within the deep caverns and regroup. That idea however was diminished as your armies were ambushed and started to chop off the numbers as much as they could. You stayed and fought till your last breath when an explosion occurred and you with many others were flung into the cavern with all the rest of monster kind as they sealed everyone in with a barrier as tall as the sky, which was only seen through a large hole many feet into the air most likely covered with a barrier. 

You lied on the ground blood dripping down your face from an eye, nose and your mouth a large chunk of your side was missing most likely ripped away by the blast and the jagged rocks that lined the walls. You shakily moved up standing on one knee, your breaths were short and deep slowly getting shallower. You heard a wail and heat as Grillby spotted you and ran over, everyone quickly cleared away from you and watched carefully and in grief. Grillby started to hyperventilate as white tracks In his face were made from his tears, he held you to his side crying heavily while spouting out apologies. You smiled and shakily moved a hand to his cheek before painstakingly moving up to kiss his forehead "You did good my Brother, no need to apologize." You stated softly while tears started to well into your eyes from watching your brother cry over you.

You took the deepest you could muster and looked him dead in the eye before closing your eyes, letting death slowly take you "I love you." you whispered as your last breath left your body. The last thing you heard was a wail, louder than anything you'd ever heard.

Grillby held you to him tightly, Asgore walked over quietly and placed a gentle paw on his shoulder and eventually kneeled down to whisper a prayer over your body as your soul slowly raised from it. It was the color of a flame, both the base and the air above it, a color not anyone possessed but you. Pure love and compassion, it moved silently over to Grillby and pressed against his lips as if it was a kiss, a thing him and you did when either of you got hurt and wanted to show the other was alright. It made him cry louder and harder and nuzzle into your neck as your soul moved away and up into the air before glowing brightly and fading away. 

You were dead and it was final. "We will hold a funeral for her and the other soldiers. Get preparations ready." Grillby muttered through clenched teeth and muffled by your hair which was strewn all over the place. Asgore sighed deeply before muttering something into his ear and standing up and walking off, Your Mother came and sat next to her son, pulling him close and resting a hand on your shoulder as she let her tears slowly fall.

The funeral was held a few days later, your body had been cleaned to the best of their ability and they dressed you in the most beautiful dress they could make and placed you on a bed of buttercups just below the opening in the cavern. There they did their prayers and speeches before setting you and the other shoulders alight. When they were done and getting ready to leave, only a single golden flower remained where you were cremated. Grillby had came by day after to collect your ashes, he placed them into a beautiful golden locket and wore it around his neck, never taking it off. 

He wore your glasses and started up the profession you had always wanted, to be the owner of a bar or restaurant. He had a picture of the both of you beside his bedside and would cry most nights silently to himself, he barely spoke words to anyone, the only time he spoke was to pray to you, to tell you everything that has been happening and that he hoped you were doing amazing in the afterlife.

Over the years the humans that were left on the Monsters side slowly died out from disease and old age, there was nothing they could do. The monsters did everything the could to get the caverns to look like the surface and eventually succeeded and resulted in calling their new home the Underground. 

The Ruins were where Toriel had returned to once Asgore declared what he would do to get them out, She had been disgusted by the thought of murdering children. During the war she had been a healer along with her family and friends and had known you quite well with the many times you had been into her tent. You had been a joker, always light hearted although your arm could be hanging on by a thread or your leg was bent in a position that shouldn't ever be possible. It had hit her hard once you had died, as throughout the many years of the war she thought you a friend. But death was something she couldn't reverse even after 700 years, and her along with your many old friends and family never forgot you but never spoke of you as the new generations didn't have to know of the horrors of the war. 

The years passed by and Monster kind had already lost most hope of ever seeing the surface again, of course Asgore wouldn't give up no matter how long it would take. Eventually a small child had freed them all. A small child with a heart filled to the brim with Compassion and Determination, most like Grillby believed it was an angel you sent from the afterlife to help them. They never voiced the thought however, but their joy was never ceased. 

There was where Toriel met everyone after so long and she was so happy to see the new generation of monsters that would soon become her close family. Alphys and Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, Mettaton, Asgore, herself and finally…Frisk. She greeted them all with hugs and they all went to see the surface for the first time in almost over 800 years. That day many Monsters wept, the ones who fought in the war and had seen the sky wept with pure joy. The new generation such as Sans and Papyrus and Alphys and Undyne studied everything in awe, and for the first time in many years people heard Grillby speak without using sign "She would love this wouldn't she?" He had spoke, his voice deep and smooth with a crackle as an undertone such as flames would do.

Asgore looked over startled before recognition formed on his face and a small smile forming in its wake and nodded "Yes…Yes she would." he said softly and in such a fond tone it surprised even Undyne who had been around him her entire life. 

There on that day was the day Monsters were reintroduced into the world and at first was met with awe and amazement before it transitioned into hate and disgust, Racism was strong. They lived their lives the best they could, bought houses before the banks and government said they wouldn't take their gold. Sans and Papyrus along with many, many other monsters weren't as lucky. Grillby however bought a nice large and spacious two story building. The bottom floor was the restaurant and the top floor was his home, he had room devoted for you.

It had all of your items that he kept close care for so it all looked the same mostly from when you left the world. He had pictures neatly placed around the house of him and you, Sans, Frisk, of everyone. Everyone wanted to get together so he invited them to his home for the first time ever, They all were polite but when they saw pictures and paintings of him and you in armor with your weapons and in regular clothes they were curious.

Sans eyed Grillby while they ate at his kitchen table and cleared his throat "Hey Grillbz, who's the human in all these pictures? I thought humans and Monsters were enemies…" He looked closer and let out a noise "and I had no idea you were in the war." as he spoke Grillby had placed down his silverware and had his head down. Sans looked a little guilty once he say the other lower his head, but when he lifted his head up he was a little shocked.

There on Grillby's face was a smile "That's ____, she was my adopted Sister. Yes I was in the war, and not all humans were against the monsters, a good bit was part of the kingdom but they all had died out. ____ was a general and so was I…She died the day we were sealed underground." His voice was choked up near the end and Toriel smiled "She was a fierce warrior, always fighting until she was near death and never once did not crack a joke or two…" Sans lowered his head and Undyne made a noise "She sounds awesome! Right Papyrus?!" she said enthusiastically and Papyrus smiled brightly, stars in his eyes "YES SHE DOES! I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO MEET THIS HUMAN!" Toriel chuckled "She was a fighter…You never saw her and Grillby fight, they always worked together…It was a horrible day to see her go." she said a bit sadly and they al returned to their meal and talked about random lighthearted things. 

Sans had occasionally glanced at the pictures of you, you were beautiful and he assumed that the pictures with scars all over your face, neck, and arms were the most recent pictures of you. You had deep worry lines etched around your face and your eyes were tired, you however had a bright white slightly fanged smile. You had your arm wrapped around Grillby's and the two of you were holding your swords to the sky, a universal sign for a victory over a battle. They all went home late that night and Grillby slept in the room he had made for you, crying slightly "I miss you Sister…If there is any possible way, please come back ___, Please!" he wailed softly to himself and cried himself to sleep in the bed he made for you. His crying ceased in his sleep as he dreamed of one day meeting you again.

He awoke feeling much, much better and he never knew why. Back in the underground a glow appeared that filled the entire underground and caused a shockwave all throughout the town. It wasn't dangerous but the government called for some monsters to check out what it was, the ones who volunteered to go where Asgore and Toriel unsurprisingly, along with everyone else with G.D and L.D but it surprised them to see Grillby come along as well. He had a feeling deep in his soul that was telling him to go, so he did without a word. When they arrived nothing seemed out of place, they checked everywhere and left the ruins for last. 

They walked into the room where they were first sealed and was met with the sound of soft crying and the sound of armor shifting. They quickly moved to where the noise was ad stood there in surprise. Grillby moved first taking soft and slow steps before he let out a strangled sob that would rival the wail he let loose the day you died. It scared everyone else as he cried heavily "_____!" He screamed and ran towards you, you turned towards him a look of surprise on your face as he scooped you up into a hug, you let out a wail as he held you and you both cried "Brother, oh Brother! Oh How I've missed you!" After a few minutes she reluctantly moved away from him to study him, she gave a surprised look "You're so much older…Where is everyone? I thought I had died but apparently not!" She smiled through small hiccups. Grillby frowned and held her cheek as everyone walked over "___ you did die…It's been nearly 800 years since we've been sealed…We've been freed last year."

You looked at him in shock before you just let your smile spread across your face "That's amazing. Not the dying part, but I'm here now Brother." you placed your forehead against his,

****

"I'm not leaving ever again."


End file.
